The subject matter of this disclosure is generally related to data storage systems that may be used to maintain large data sets and support multiple concurrent users. The basic building blocks of the data storage system may include computing nodes that manage access to data storage devices. The data storage system may include multiple storage arrays, and each storage array may include multiple computing nodes. Each storage array presents one or more logical volumes of storage to host devices. Instances of applications running on the host devices may access the logical volumes by sending IOs to the storage arrays. The computing nodes maintain an abstraction layer between the logical volumes and the data storage devices.